The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines.
Fuel, especially Diesel fuel, usually contains a variably large amount of water. Normally this water is filtered out by a water trap provided in the fuel filter. If the water filter is not well maintained, however, water still gets into the fuel injection pump.
In a fuel injection pump of the generic type referred to above, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 29 29 176, the entire overflow quantity of approximately 30 liters per hour flows out of the pump interior via a fluid-carrying opening into the chamber of the final control element, and from there it flows back via a fuel return line into the fuel tank, which is subject to atmospheric pressure. Thus water can also get into the current-carrying parts of the final control element, and if it remains there for some time it will cause them to corrode and be destroyed.